Generally, a sensor is a device that detects, divides and measures physical quantities such as heat, light, temperature, pressure, sound and the like, and informs it with a certain signal.
These sensors are utilized in various industrial fields such as home appliances like washing machines and refrigerators, communication equipment such as smart phones, etc., as well as automobiles, buildings, shipbuilding, aviation, and military.
Meanwhile, to improve the accuracy of a sensor, it is necessary to analyse low frequency noise characteristics of the sensor. The analysis of the low frequency noise characteristic of the sensor is performed in an electromagnetically shielded room in which external noise is removed.
Recently, noise shielding apparatus have been developed which improve the accuracy of low frequency noise characteristic analysis of a sensor by removing external noise.
However, the conventional frequency shielding apparatus cannot effectively remove the heat of the sensor, and the low frequency noise measuring apparatus of the sensor, thereby deteriorating the accuracy of the analysis of the low frequency, and as another problem, a frequency is flowed through the gap between the chamber and the door (of the sensor).